thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lion Guard: The Lost Chronicles
The Lion Guard: The Lost Chronicles is a written series created by WindowsMyers2018. It takes place in the events of The Lion Guard Season 2 after Bunga babysits the Pride Lands' young animals in defending themselves, and before the start of the dry season. Episodes * Chapter 1: "The Babysitting Samaritans" Hamu mistakes Fuli as the one that saved him from a hyena, in which his mother Muhimu appoints her, Timon, and Pumbaa as his bodyguards. * Chapter 2: "Children of the Pride Lands" Rafiki tells a tale about the history of the Pride Lands' children and their roles in the Circle of Life. * Chapter 3: "Bunga's Moon Mission" Bunga believes there are more moons in the sky when he and his friends spend a night together. * Chapter 4: "Kion's Nightmare" After Kion has a nightmare about Makuu taking over the Pride Lands, he thinks this may come true and convinces to take down the crocodile leader. * Chapter 5: "Can't Wait to be King" Kion is given a job by Simba to watch over Pride Rock. * Chapter 6: "The Lioness' Hunt" Nala takes Kiara, Zuri, Tiifu, and Fuli for a journey on hunting their food. * Chapter 7: "Truth or Dare" The Traveling Baboon Show returns to perform in the Pride Lands, but Bunga still believes that they may end up stealing the animals' food again. * Chapter 8: "Bunga and the Baboons" Bunga is hired by Uroho to be in the Traveling Baboon Show. * Chapter 9: "Fuli Pushes Her Limits" Fuli is tasked to perform with the Traveling Baboon Show, though she decides to hunt alone instead, leading her into trouble. * Chapter 10: "The Last Days of Beshte" Forced to reevaluate how he'll spend the remaining days of his life, Beshte sets in motion a chain of events that includes a planned heist, a flock of oxpeckers, and a strangely familiar parliament of vultures. * Chapter 11: "Faster Than an Egret" Ono is challenged by Zazu, Mwenzi, Tamaa, Hadithi, Mbuni, and Kulinda to compete in a race to prove who may be the best flier in the Pride Lands. * Chapter 12: "Ono Builds a Nest" When his original nest gets destroyed, Ono builds a new one, but is unaware that Mpishi has teamed up with Mzingo's parliament. Appearances Characters * Kion * Bunga * Fuli * Ono * Beshte * Muhimu * Hamu * Reirei * Goigoi * Dogo * Kijana * Twiga * Juhudi * Uroho * Mwevi * Mwizi * Kulinda * Ona * Mzingo * Mwoga * Mpishi * Janja * Cheezi * Chungu * Nne * Tano * Simba * Big Baboon * Mbeya * Makuu * Ma Tembo * Twiga * Vuruga Vuruga * Bupu * Mtoto * Mtoto's mother * Boboka's son * Mufasa * Mbuni * Nala * Kiara * Zuri * Tiifu * Rafiki * Zazu * Timon * Pumbaa * Hadithi * Tamaa * Mwenzi * Kifaru * Basi * Masikio * Thurston * Zito * Young rhino * Laini Groups * The Lion Guard * Simba's Pride * Mbeya's Crash * Ma Tembo's Herd * Twiga's Herd * Basi's Pod * Bupu's Herd * Vuruga Vuruga's Herd * Muhimu's Herd * Mbuni's Flock * The Traveling Baboon Show * Janja's Clan * Reirei's Pack * Mzingo's Parliament * Makuu's Float (mention) Category:WindowsMyers2018 Category:Myers' Fanfics Category:The Lion Guard Stories Category:Fanfiction